gamecorefandomcom-20200214-history
Slender
Slender (known as Slender: The Eight Pages as of v0.9.7) is an independently-developed concept game based on the Slender Man mythos. The game centers around an unknown (female?) character being chased by the Slender Man in the woods while seeking eight pages scattered about various landmarks. The game was created by Mark J. Hadley as an experiment. The experiment proved to be a success, and Slender gained mass amounts of popularity after going viral. It can be downloaded for free. A full retail version of the game with better graphics, more levels, and a subtle storyline entitled Slender: The Arrival was soon announced and released on March 26, 2013. Credits Mark J. Hadley Game design & programming Music & Sound Paul Cano Models Objective Gameplay footage Added by TheCipher The story of the game is not defined or explained. Your character is stranded in the woods alone, and is stuck with no weaponry or defense. The only item that your character has is a flashlight, which otherwise has no ability to hinder or stop the entity stalking your character. Your character must go into a dark forest filled with various trees and objects, and must locate eight pages that have very poorly scribbled images of the Slender Man, with phrases like "HELP ME" or "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO" on them. The reason these images are posted about the forest, or why your character wants them, is not explained. The notes are placed in 8 of the 10 following locations... #Creepy Tree #Red Truck and Mobile Home #Bathroom Complex #Oil Tankers #Blue Truck #Tunnel #Cross Walls #Wood Pillars #Rock Pile/Trio #Silo *This is mainly the most popular way to go in the game. The pages are randomly posted, and are able to be collected in any order. The forest is dark, and very large, with a fence that goes all around, stopping your character from escaping the playing field. The cramped trees make determining if the Slender Man is in the player's line of sight difficult, adding to the environment. As the player collects pages, the music will become more and more intense, and add various noises which cause the player to begin to become nervous and on edge (For example: The first page you collect, a booming sound will start in the distance and will grow louder as Slender grows closer to the character then will stop when he is right near you). But remember that if you don't collect any pages in a certain amount of time (Like 2 minutes or so), Slender will start searching for you. The Slender Man will be stalking the player the entire time, just out of view. As the player gathers pictures, the Slender Man will be more and more fervent in his chase, and will begin to chase the player more aggressively. The player can shut the flashlight off and conserve energy, which also makes it harder for the Slender Man to chase the player, but makes it very difficult to see. The flashlight, while on, illuminates the area, but also makes it easier for the Slender Man to chase the target. When the player sees the Slender Man, the screen will be assaulted by static, making the character slowly pass out. When the character does pass out, or if the Slender Man suddenly appears in front of the player with no warning, the screen will be bombarded with static, while the Slender Man's face will appear rapidly and the screen cuts out, reverting back to the main menu. It is highly likely, the more the flashlight is used and the more pages the player has, that the Slender Man will warp behind the player, forcing them into a trap where they cannot turn around in fear. He will be standing there, thus making forward locomotion the only option, and moving through the small building impossible without losing. If the player manages to collect all the pages, they will be forced to continue trying to escape, but will inevitably be taken. If playing on a version higher than 0.9.3, the player can unlock a mode where they can play during the daytime. The forest is illuminated, but avoiding the Slender Man is very hard. It also plays with one's mind since the Slender Man is now always visibly stalking the player. If the player beats the daytime mode, they can unlock "$20 mode". The static will be replaced with parts from the rap song "Gimme 20 Dollars" by Ron Browz. From version 0.9.5 on, successfully completing the game for the first time unlocks "MH mode" (which is based on the Slender Man mythos based web series Marble Hornets). In this mode, the game is portrayed as a video tape which is found by the player. Changes in this mode include a static border on both the top and bottom of the screen, decreased visibility, and a removal of both the page count and audio cues (only the static interference remains). As of v0.9.7, the "$20 mode" has been removed due to copyright. New light sources were also added. The game is not to be confused with another Slender Man based video game where the player is inside of a home looking for clues and being attacked by proxies. The only antagonist in this game is the Slender Man himself, and no other characters are shown. Controls *Mouse -- Look Around *WASD -- Move *Left Shift -- Jog/Sprint *Left Mouse Click -- Pick up Pages *F or Right Mouse Click -- Flashlight *Q&E -- Zoom in/out Popular Culture The game was spoofed in an episode of HISHE (How It Should Have Ended) called "The Slender Games", a combination of Slender and The Hunger Games. In the video, as the tributes search for Katniss Everdeen, one of the tributes finds a note, which causes the Slender Man to hunt down each of them one-by-one. Eventually, Katniss Everdeen becomes the sole survivor and wins the Hunger Games, only to be taken by the Slender Man, just like the earlier version of Slender. The game was also featured as an episode of Teens React on the popular YouTube channel The FineBros. In it, teenagers of various ages were filmed while playing the game, much like many of the popular reaction videos features on YouTube. Although it depicted the popularity of the game, the fun fact section had an error in which "Marble Hornets was based on Slender" although it is actually vice versa. Trivia *It is believed that the scream heard after opening the gate in Haunt is from the girl in this game. *In this game, the Slender Man has face contours, but no features. He wears a white shirt, black tie, gloves and suit and large round shoes. *Pertaining to the fact above, he takes on a very pale Caucasian skin color. Look at the close-up picture at daytime. *The longer you stare at the Slender Man, the larger the four black tentacles waving behind his back grow. However, if he forces you to turn round, his tentacles will already be there. *When you stand still the Slender Man will be standing right next to you. *In v0.9.7, after four minutes of not getting a page the music will start out of nowhere and Slender Man will get you. *In 0.9.7, after you collect 8 pages, he teleports in front of you and kills you, much like in Slenderman's Shadow games. *In the Arrival one of the characters named Kate was quite possibly the protagonist of the original game due to the fact that she was found in the same forest unconscious and would later become the Proxy. But this is unlikely since the developers consider this game and The Arrival to be two versions of the same game, with this one being the earliest; the protagonist in The Arrival is Kate's childhood friend Lauren, so that's presumably who is being played as here.However in chapter 4 you play as Kate before her proxy fied form and has some of the notes she got and CR reveals she was in the forest with eight pages,flashlight, and a camera. Download The Official Slender Website (ToS apply)